


Finally

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: It's supposed to be their first date... That is, if Severus ever decides to show up for it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Yeah, sure, this only took like 4 attempts and 11 months for me to write... I'm not late _at all_... -_- Hope you like it, torino!! Can't promise it was worth the wait, but I tried. -- Not beta'd, because I can never seem to find one anymore. So apologies for any mistakes.

Harry rapped his knuckles against the door five times in quick succession, and sighed as he shifted back half a step. He'd knocked four times already, giving it several minutes between each attempt. The first time, he'd told himself maybe he'd just been too quiet about it, what with his nerves and all. But at this point, it was getting harder not to suspect he was just being ignored.

 _Stood up_ , he corrected himself. They had explicitly agreed it was a date, which meant if he was being ignored this time, it wasn't just a desire to not be bothered for the moment. He was being stood up.

He stole a glance at his watch and heaved another sigh. Twenty minutes. He'd been standing outside the door for _twenty bloody minutes_ , without so much as an 'out in a tick' or 'come in, I'll be just a moment'. No doubt he looked the fool, standing around in the corridor like this. Thank Merlin the term hadn't started up, yet, or he'd likely wind up the laughing stock of the student body by morning.

Shoulders slumping, Harry shook his head and started to turn away from the door. It was early enough yet, he could still nip out to the village and grab a bite to bring back to his rooms, if he wanted. _Or_ , he could go crawl into a hole in his rooms and have the house elves bring him something from the kitchens. His reluctance to deal with Dobby popping into his rooms aside, the idea had merit.

The sound of a throat clearing behind him caught Harry's ear only a second before a hand settled on his shoulder to bring him to a halt. Harry turned sharply, an annoyed 'finally' on the tip of his tongue, before he locked eyes with Severus and the word died in his throat.

Severus's usual black robes were nowhere to be seen, replaced instead by an outfit that nearly matched Harry's own. Black trousers, and a black jacket that hid most of the white button-up shirt Severus was wearing. Simple, maybe, but it suited him, especially as each item seemed to have been tailored to fit him perfectly, accenting Severus's lithe frame. It certainly didn't help that his hair seemed to be damp and clinging to the collar of the shirt, practically begging Harry to reach out and free the strands with his fingers.

"I apologize for running late. I lost track of the time."

Harry only continued staring for a long second, before an arch of Severus's eyebrow startled him back to himself. "Wha-? _Oh!_ Right. No, it's fine. You're- It's fine... I thought you had stood me up."

Severus made a dismissive gesture. "If that had been the case, I wouldn't have agreed to this in the first place. I was late in getting ready and well... I do nothing by halves. If this foolish endeavour is to inevitably go up in flames, I'll not have it be said I made no efforts."

Despite himself, Harry laughed, flashing a wry smile. "How very optimistic of you."

"Indeed." One corner of Severus's mouth twitched, and Harry's gaze lingered on his mouth a beat too long before he looked away, studiously ignoring the heat rising in his cheeks. He stepped free of Severus's hand lingering on his shoulder and moved to his side instead. Clearing his throat, he gestured ahead of them towards the stairs that led up from the dungeons.

"So... Shall we?"

"Potter..."

"Hm?" Harry hummed, only looking at Severus again when he remained silent. The hint of a smirk was still playing at his lips, but Severus was watching him with a strange expression Harry couldn't quite place. Something similar to amusement and maybe a little... _fond_?

"You look good tonight."

Harry smiled. "Thank you. You do as well."

There was no obvious change in Severus's expression, but Harry felt like it warmed ever so slightly all the same. And then Severus turned away with a wave of his own towards the stairs.

"Lead on."


End file.
